Wormmon (Ken Ichijouji)
|-|Ken Ichijouji= |-|Digimon Kaiser= |-|Wormmon= |-|Minomon= |-|Stingmon= |-|Adult Ken= Summary Ken Ichijouji and Wormmon are main characters from Digimon Adventure 02. Ken as the Digimon Kaiser was the first major enemy of the Chosen Children. Being cruel, cold and sadistic person who enjoyed nothing more than causing pain to others and seeing them suffer. This persona was fueled by a corrupting Dark Seed that was planted in the back of his neck from defeating of Millenniummon. After realizing the horrors of his actions and the death of Wormmon, Ken sheds his Digimon Kaiser persona and is left guilty of what he had done. After reuniting with an reborn Wormmon, Ken vowed to atone for the horrible actions he did as the Digimon Kaiser and eventually joins with the other Chosen Children. Wormmon is shy and weak-looking, but has a very strong heart. He is a very loyal friend and partner to Ken, staying by his side even when he was being treated cruelly by him when he was the Digimon Kaiser. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | High 8-C | 6-C Name: Ken Ichijouji | Minomon | Wormmon | Stingmon Origin: Digimon Gender: Male | Genderless, but regarded as Male Age: 11 (02), 14 (Tri) | Unknown Classification: Human | Digimon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Acid Manipulation | All previous abilities, Thread Manipulation | All previous abilities amplified, Flight, Air Manipulation Attack Potency: Wall level (Via this calc) | Large Building level (Wormmon lacks the attack power of other Child/Rookie Digimon) | Island level (Comparable to ExV-mon) Speed: Unknown | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to other Rookie Digimon) | Relativistic (One of the fastest Champion level Digimon) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class | Large Building level | Island Class (Can knock down Dark Towers\Control Spires, Comparable wth XV-Mon) Durability: Wall level | Large Building level | Island level Stamina: High Range: About 10 feet (Wormmon's Sticky Net) | Extended Melee Range Standard Equipment: D-3 | webs | energy stinger Intelligence: Above Average, Ken is very intelligent and athletic. While Wormmon is shown not to be much of a fighter, as Stingmon he has shown to an very formidable fighter with a cool and collected personality. Being capable of easily besting enemy Digimon which could give the other chosen children Digimon issues. Weaknesses: Digimon well devolve if he uses up too much energy. Wormmon must be well-fed to evolve. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. Minomon *'Acid Bubbles': Shoots slightly acidic bubbles from its mouth. *'Pincone': Throws a hard, pinecone-shaped object at the enemy. Wormmon Wormmon *'Sticky Net:' Shoots a net of webbing to trap the foe. *'Silk Thread:' Shoots a strand of needle-like silk thread. *'Random Roll:' Flips into a ball and hops into the air to whip the opponent with antennae. *'Silk Thread Attack:' Slaps foe with a strand of silk. *'Silk Thread Gather:' Shoots out silk in the shape of a hand to grab objects. *'Worm Tail:' Spins around and scratches foe with pincers on rear. *'Worm Wheel:' Spins into a ball and rams enemy. *'Worm Scratch:' Jumps in the air and spins to attack. *'Worm Hang:' Sticks to a surface, allowing it to scale it, or attaches itself to an enemy to headbutt it repeatedly. Stingmon *'Spiking Finish:' Attacks with an energy stinger on his arm. *'Hell Squeeze:' Uses its antennae to absorb the enemy's energy, or summons winds to attack the enemy, or unleashes a flurry of kicks. *'Moon Moon Shooter:' Fires multiple huge needles. *'Moon Shooter:' Fires the spikes on its arms. Key: Minomon | Wormmon | Stingmon Note: This profile covers Wormmon as he appears in Digimon Adventure 02. Gallery Leafmon.png|Leafmon Minomon.png|Minomon Wormmon2.png|Wormmon Stingmon.png|Stingmon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Chosen Children Category:Thread Users Category:Monsters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Police Officers Category:Flight Users Category:Parents Category:Toei Animation Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Reformed Characters Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Information Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Air Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Law Users